cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Vol.1 Aichi Sendou "Egao no Mirai"
Vol.1 Aichi Sendou "Egao no Mirai" (Vol.1　先導アイチ「笑顔の未来」) is the first album of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Asia Circuit: Character Songs to be released along with Vol.2 Toshiki Kai "Mae o Muite". Tracklist *1. 笑顔の未来 (Egao no Mirai) *2. 約束のクロスロード (Yakusoku no CROSSROAD) *3. 笑顔の未来 (Egao no Mirai) (Off vocal) *4. 約束のクロスロード (Yakusoku no CROSSROAD) (Off vocal) *5. ミニドラマ(1) (Mini Drama Part 1) Video Lyrics Egao no Mirai Kanji = この海の向こうで 僕を待ってる 新しい挑戦 不安は尽きないけど 一緒に戦ってる みんなのためにも ひとりで立ち止まるワケにはいかない 頑張ってるとこ 見せあっていたいよね 言葉以上にアツいエールになる 世界のステージヘ 全力の自分で挑むんだ スキルを磨いて チームの勝利に ひとりずつのファイトが光る 勝ち取るんだ! 笑顔の未来を 新しい仲間と 向き合いながら 囚われた世界を 救い出してみせるよ 心にその声を 呼べば呼ぶほど 僕はひとりじゃない 強くなれるんだ 今はまだまだ 通用しなくたって あきらめない限り 道は続く! 世界をステージに 一緒に上を目指していこう チカラをありがとう 一戦一戦 深まっていく絆、わかる このみんなで 未来を作るよ 世界のステージヘ 全力の自分で挑むんだ スキルを磨いて チームの勝利に ひとりずつのファイトが光る 勝ち取るんだ! 笑顔の未来を 世界をステージに 一緒に上を目指していこう チカラをありがとう 一戦一戦 深まっていく絆、わかる このみんなで 未来を作るよ |-| Rōmaji = Kono uminomukō de boku o matteru Atarashī chōsen fuan wa tsukinaikedo Issho ni tatakatteru min'na no tame ni mo Hitori de tachidomaru wake ni wa ikanai Ganbatteru toko mise atte itai yo ne Kotoba ijō ni Atsu i ēru ni naru Sekai no sutēji e zenryoku no jibun de idomu nda Sukiru o migaite Chīmu no shōri ni hitori zutsu no faito ga hikaru Kachitoru nda! Egao no mirai o Atarashī nakama to mukiainagara Torawareta sekai o sukuidashite miseru yo Kokoro ni sono-goe o yobeba yobu hodo Boku wa hitori janai tsuyoku nareru nda Ima wa madamada tsūyō shinakutatte Akiramenai kagiri michi wa tsudzuku! Sekai o sutēji ni issho ni ue o mezashite ikou Chikara o arigatō Issen'issen fukamatte iku kizuna, wakaru Kono min'na de mirai o tsukuru yo Sekai no sutēji e zenryoku no jibun de idomu nda Sukiru o migaite Chīmu no shōri ni hitori zutsu no faito ga hikaru Kachitoru nda! Egao no mirai o Sekai o sutēji ni issho ni ue o mezashite ikou Chikara o arigatō Issen'issen fukamatte iku kizuna, wakaru Kono min'na de mirai o tsukuru yo Yakusoku no CROSSROAD Kanji = 書き換えられたこの日常が 意味する何かを知りたくて 僕らはあの日　道なき道へ踏み出したんだ それぞれの道が重なって キミときっと辿り着くと　胸に誓った世界へ 走り続けているよ　自分の足で 見つけよういつか全てが 真実に繋がると信じて 簡単にはいかないけど 勝利の先でわかる　コタエを目指す 追いついてみせるからね 前に進んでいくんだ 必ずキミと　約束のクロスロード 誰の力が導くのだろう　惹かれてしまいそうな光 だけど身体がその違和感を　知っているんだ 何かに頼っているだけじゃ 本当の意味で強くなれたワケじゃないから、絶対 遠回りだっていい　自分の意志で 少しずつ、でも確かに成長していけばいい もどかしくても　それが僕らしさ 走り続けているよ　自分の足で 見つけよういつか全てが 真実に繋がると信じて 簡単にはいかないけど 勝利の先でわかる　コタエを目指す 追いついてみせるからね 前に進んでいくんだ 必ずキミと　約束のクロスロード |-| Rōmaji = Kakikae rareta kono nichijō ga Imi suru nanika o shiritakute Bokura wa ano hi michinakimichi e fumidashita nda Sorezore no michi ga kasanatte Kimi to kitto tadori tsuku to mune ni chikatta sekai e Hashiri tsudzukete iru yo jibun no ashi de Mitsukeyou itsuka subete ga Shinjitsu ni tsunagaru to shinjite Kantan ni wa ikanaikedo Shōri no saki de wakaru kotae o mezasu Oitsuite miserukara ne Mae ni susunde iku nda Kanarazu kimi to yakusoku no kurosurōdo Dare no chikara ga michibiku nodarou hika rete shimai-sōna hikari Dakedo karada ga sono iwakan o shitte iru nda Nanika ni tayotte iru dakeja Hontō no imi de tsuyokunareta wake janaikara, zettai Tōmawari datte ī jibun no ishi de Sukoshi zutsu, demo tashika ni seichō shite ikeba ī Modokashikute mo sore ga bokurashi-sa Hashiri tsudzukete iru yo jibun no ashi de Mitsukeyou itsuka subete ga Shinjitsu ni tsunagaru to shinjite Kantan ni wa ikanaikedo Shōri no saki de wakaru kotae o mezasu Oitsuite miserukara ne Mae ni susunde iku nda Kanarazu kimi to yakusoku no kurosurōdo Category:Song Category:Merchandise